From the Journal of Special Agent Timothy McGee
by kakashifangrl1012
Summary: The title says it all. Thoughts on the team, job, romance, etc. from everyone's favorite Probie. Random entries; doesn't necessarily follow the current plotline of the show. Chapter 4: We don't believe in coincidences.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while now. I wanted to start a sort of series of different stories that could involve multiple character perspectives from multiple shows. This is what came out. I figured a journal (just because some of the perspectives I want to write in wouldn't dare call it a diary) would be the best way to do that. Kudos to McGee, who is the character I will be starting with!**

**And though the date is today's, this has nothing to do with the current plot line on the show. 'Cause there are a few laughs in this, (at least, I'd like to think it's somewhat amusing) and not much of that has been going on in the show. Enjoy!**

--

McGee glanced around the office nervously. It was only Ziva and himself, but if Tony caught him writing this, he'd never hear the end of it. He looked back at his computer.

_October 9, 2009- 7:29 p.m._

Another glance around. Ziva was still typing away at her own computer. No Gibbs, no Tony.

_A friend recommended I keep a journal as a way to relieve stress. It made sense to me at the time, but it seems that I'm only making myself more stressed in trying to hide it. _

McGee looked around. He didn't really have anything pressing to write about.

_I should probably be writing my case report right now. Gibbs will want it by tonight. But I just don't feel like it. It's so nice and quiet in here; it hasn't been for days. Tony went to get food; Gibbs went for coffee._

The elevator dinged, making McGee jump slightly. Fortunately, Ziva didn't notice.

"Pizza!" Tony announced as he made his way over.

"It is about time," Ziva said, getting up from her chair and crossing to Tony's desk. "We have been waiting for forty five minutes."

"Not all of us drive like you, Ziva," Tony pointed out, earning a glare from his partner, "I was stuck in traffic."

He opened the pizza box. It was nearly half empty.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled in frustration.

"What? I saved the rest!" he protested.

"You got olives. None of us like olives," McGee said, wincing when his stomach growled.

"So take 'em off. What's the big deal?" Tony asked.

Ziva huffed and went back to her desk, staring at the paper clip on her case report for a while. Tony gulped. McGee turned went back to his desk as well.

"Oh c'mon Probie; they're just olives!" Tony said after him.

Neither McGee nor Ziva spoke.

_Tony knows I don't like olives. He does it on purpose. I can feel Ziva's anger all the way over here. I don't know who'll end up killing him first: her or Gibbs. I suppose it'll depend on whether Tony and Ziva figure stuff out between them. Maybe I've been hanging around Abby too much, but I'm starting to see their connection too. It's probably just wishful thinking._

McGee switched screens as an IM popped up on his monitor.

_Z. David: Please speak me out of killing Tony._

He smiled slightly at the incorrect idiom. He briefly switched back to his journal.

_Definitely wishful thinking._ Back to the chat.

_T. McGee: It's talk me out. And don't kill Tony; it'll be way too much paperwork for the rest of us._

He saw the tiny grin on Ziva's lips as she read his message.

_Z. David: True. I bet Gibbs could get away with it._

_T. McGee: 20 bucks says Tony gets head-slapped in the next two minutes._

_Z. David: Deal._

McGee checked his computer's clock. _7:38 p.m._

_I made a bet with Ziva that Gibbs will head-slap Tony in the next two minutes. It is now 7:38. Gibbs said he would be back in 20 minutes a while ago; I'm pretty sure it's been about that… The quiet in here is oppressive. Ziva is resolutely not looking at Tony. I wonder how long this disagreement will last. Maybe I should write more arguments between Tommy and Lisa. _

The elevator dinged and Gibbs strolled out, carrying his newly purchased coffee. He stopped when he reached Tony's desk and looked at the pizza.

"All yours, if you want it, boss," Tony offered with a patented smile.

Gibbs' glare transferred from the pizza to Tony. He brought his hand up and whacked him on the back of the head.

"No olives, DiNozzo," he said, before going to his desk.

The grin on Ziva's face was priceless. McGee glanced at the clock again.

_7:40 p.m._

McGee smiled.

_Ziva owes me twenty bucks._

--

**You guys like? Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aha! The second chapter! I don't really know where this is going, but eh, whatever.**

--

McGee continued typing furiously away; he was almost finished with his report. Just a few more sentences…

He had been so happy when the power came back on. But in those hours when they were without it, he came to realize just how much his life relied on technology.

Ha. Done, finally. He saved it and filled it away, opening a new document.

_November 23, 2009- 5:24 p.m._

_It's been a while since I've written. We had quite an interesting case today; the power was down the entire time. I can't believe how hard it is to catch a killer without technology. Well, I can believe it, but I had to live through it. It's not an experience I wish to repeat. _

He looked around at the various monitors and electricity powered items in the bullpen. A thought occurred to him.

_Without, electricity and technology, what purpose would I have at NCIS? However much I may dislike the various names that Tony bestows on me, I am the "McGeek", so to speak. If we had to work like we worked today all the time, would I even be here? I know part of the reason I was hired was because of my investigation skills, but I know that most of the reason is because I know my way around a computer. My life depends on technology._

He looked across at Tony, who was eating a sandwich, his dinner. Rather obnoxiously too.

_Tony's an investigator. There's no other reason for anyone to hire him; he's so childish. But he's good at what he does._

Ziva was absentmindedly twirling a small throwing knife in her hands, glaring at Tony every few seconds, but not saying anything.

_Ziva's a trained assassin. Her skills will never be obsolete. There will always be countries spying on other countries and people killing other people. There's no better person for a job like that than Ziva. There's still a running bet going on when she'll kill Tony._

And finally, Gibbs, eyes on his computer screen, though not actually seeing it. He seemed to be lost in thought, as McGee was.

_And the boss… No one's stupid enough not to hire Gibbs for an investigation. There's nobody better in the business. He was the most composed today; as per usual. Because of him, we still managed to catch the bad guy even with our limited resources._

_That leaves me. _

_What if computers stop developing? Eventually everyone will know how to use one, and guys like me will be out of jobs._

He suddenly heard furious tapping on a keyboard followed by a whack.

Gibbs rose from his chair and strode out of the bullpen to the elevator.

"Fix it, McGee," he called over his shoulder.

He smiled, "On it, boss."

_Well, maybe not everyone._

--

**Did you like? Definitely not as good as the first one, but hey, I just wrote this in half an hour, give me a little credit. This is more like the length they will normally be, unless I'm struck by massive inspiration. The first one was a bit longer than I thought it would be. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! The whole Thanksgiving thing was too cute, so my brain automatically raced ahead to Christmas. Enjoy!**

--

_December 18, 2009- 8:37 p.m._

_I did my Christmas shopping today. I managed to find the CDs my sister wanted and I found a pair of headphones for Abby, really nice ones. They have little skulls on them. This way she can rock out without blasting the rest of us. I think Gibbs will appreciate that. _

_But the main reason I'm writing is because of who I saw today._

10 hours earlier.

McGee strolled through the aisles, headed for the entertainment section. He turned down a row filled with shelves of CDs and scanned the rows for the designated band. It didn't take him long to find it, being in the A section. Ab…Ad…Ag…Al. All that Remains. The cover displayed a picture of a person sprawled against a wall with blood dripping from his hands. He shook his head. He would never understand his sister's taste in music. But that was what she wanted, so he was going to get it. He grabbed it from the rack and looked around, wondering where the check out was. This place was huge. Had he passed it on the way in?...

He spotted someone a few aisles over. Was it? No, not here, surely. But, wait a minute…

_Gibbs was standing two aisles over, at the Buy More, of all places. I didn't know if it was him at first, but looking back, I don't know how I could have thought otherwise. The boss is kinda hard to miss. He looked… confused, not an emotion that he usually displays in public. So I went to see if I could help._

"Boss?"

Gibbs looked up from the shelves upon hearing his name. If he was surprised to see McGee, he didn't show it.

"McGee," he greeted.

"Uh, need some help?" Tim offered politely.

_Gibbs doesn't ask for help either. He commands you to do something and you do it. End of story. _

"Secret Santa," el jefe replied, "Got stuck with Abby."

_I'm sure he meant that affectionately… Then again, Gibbs doesn't really do affectionate. And he definitely doesn't do Christmas Spirit either._

"It's that one, boss," McGee pointed out a CD. Gibbs grabbed it and frowned at the title, Bloody Murder, but kept it none-the-less.

They headed for the checkout and bought their respective things, eager to leave the crowded store. Outside was cold; snowflakes were beginning to fall.

"You doing anything on Christmas, boss?" McGee asked suddenly.

"Not much of a Christmas guy, McGee," Gibbs replied, watching the snow fall.

McGee nodded, choosing to keep his silence and not inquire further.

_I'm sure Christmas isn't something Gibbs celebrates anymore. I can understand why. For a guy who's lost everything, Christmas is just a reminder of a time that doesn't exist anymore. _

They said their goodbyes. Tim glanced in the opposite direction at Gibbs's retreating form.

_Maybe we'll try to change that this year._

--

**Anybody catch the Chuck reference in there?**

**Happy Holidays!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick note: Jenny is alive in this; I was really mad when they killed her off. So even though McGee's entries are currently following the episodes, (I'll probably veer off randomly one of these times.) Vance isn't director, she is. Just thought you should know. **

**Also I hope I'm accurately portraying everyone's pasts; let me know if I screwed something up and I'll fix it. **

--

_January 15, 2010- 8:01 p.m._

_We all met Tony's dad this week. I can't say I was really surprised, but I could certainly see the family resemblance. I could also see that _Junior _doesn't really consider his dad to be a great father. I have to admit I always thought he glorified his unhappy childhood, but now I think he was mostly telling the truth. DiNozzo Sr. seemed more interested in talking to Ziva than anyone else. _

_In that respect, they are alike. _

_I also noticed that he didn't seem to like Gibbs much, especially after they went to "the armory", which I'm sure was a false lead. _

_The whole experience made me wonder if maybe there was a reason we all were brought together._

_Tony's mother died and his father never took care of him. _

_Same goes for Ziva, and she had to kill her brother._

_Gibbs lost his wife and daughter._

_I don't know about the director, but I'll bet there's something. _

_Abby's probably the only semi-normal one, if you can call Abby normal._

_And me? I have my sister, of course, but other than that…_

_This team is my family. _

_And though the others would never admit it, (except Abby; she'd be the first to say it) I think they know it too. _

_Gibbs and Director Shepard are the parents, and the rest of us are the kids. And though we might occasionally refer to them as Mommy and Daddy behind their backs, it's really the truth. We're a family, maybe a dysfunctional one, but a family none the less. _

_And we're really all each other have. _

--

**So kind of team-fluffiness. After the last scene with Tony and Gibbs in the episode, they looked so much like father and son I had to do a family-themed post. Seemed appropriate. Short I know, but I literally wrote this in an hour while procrastinating for studying for my exams next week. Ugh. Review please!**


End file.
